Descendants
by percabethforever88
Summary: Hello, I'm Annabeth Jackson, and this is a story where my kids and my friend's kids discover the world of the Greek Gods. This whole story is in my point of view.
1. Families

Annabeth:

Hello, I'm Annabeth Jackson. I'm 37 and I'm a demigod. I am married to my handsome husband Percy Jackson. I have 5 daughters, 5 sons and a headache. I hate Mondays.

Now that I'm done introducing myself, let me show you my family.

 **Amanda Jackson:**

-20 years old

-Blond hair, dark green eyes.

-Intelligent, kind and revengeful

-Natalie's BFF

 **Pearl and Sammy Jackson:**

-Twins

-19 years old

-Both have black hair, Pearl has grey eyes and Sammy has blue eyes.

-Both are funny and forgetfull, Pearl is ingenious and Sammy is… well, he's like his father. Not really intelligent.

-Each other's BFF

 **Lucas William:**

-We adopted him after his parents died in a car crash.

-18 years old

-Red hair and black eyes

-Serious, thoughtful and goodhearted

-Marcus's BFF

 **Charles Jackson:**

-14 years old

-Blonde hair, gray eyes.

-Sporty, strong and nice

-Penelope's and Mathew'sBFF

 **Luke, Silena and Calypso Jackson:**

-Triplets

-13 years old

-All have Brown hair, hazel-brown eyes

-All are quick learners and funny, Luke is nerdy, Silena is rebellious and Calypso always knows what to say

-Each other's Bff

 **Leo Jackson:**

-9 years old

-Black hair, gray eyes.

-Bipolar, funny and intelligent

-Teresa and Peter BFF

 **Marina Jackson:**

-4 years old

-Black hair, sea green eyes

-Oblivious, funny and kind

-Mary's BFF

And that is basically my family… Pretty huge, huh? I love every one of them. And we have had lots of adventures together, but the one I'm about to tell… Well, you'll have to read through to know.

Hazel:

Hi. I'm Hazel Zhang. I'm a demigod and I'm 34. I love my life, it's full of happiness and … well, love. I love my husband Frank Zhang and my 5 kids. I have 3 boys and 2 girls. I love pizza, even though I discovered its existence two years ago.

Well, here is my family.

 **Mathew Zhang:**

-15 years old

-Curly brown hair, hazel eyes

-Kind, strong and funny

-Penelope's and Charles's BFF

 **Nico Zhang:**

-13 years old

-straight black hair, brown eyes

-silent, strong, sporty

-Sophie's BFF

 **Peter Zhang:**

-11 years old

-black curly hair, brown eyes

-Rebel, mean-y, funny

-Leo's and Teresa's BFF

 **Natalie Zhang:**

-8 years old

-brown straight hair, hazel eyes

-sad, serious and dangerous

-Amanda's Bff

 **Mary Zhang:**

-6 years old

-Black curly hair, blue eyes

-Funny, happy, kind

\- Marina's BFF

 **Lucy Zhang:**

-3 years old

-Brown hair, brown eyes

-Nice, messy, funny

-Caroline's Bff

Yup. Bye!

Piper:

Hey there! My name is Piper Grace. I'm 33 and I'm pregnant! I have a wonderful husband and 4 wonderful daughters. I also have a son, but he doesn't live with us anymore. I also have a dog named B.D. I also am a demigod, but that's not really important **(note to sarcasm)**

And this is my family! :

 **Marcus Grace:**

-17 years old

-Brown hair, blue eyes

-Kind, sweet and sharing

-Lucas's BFF

 **Penelope Grace:**

-14 years old

-Blonde hair, kaleidoscope eyes

-Rebel, talkative and kind of nice-y

-Charles's and Mathew's BFF

 **Sophie Grace:**

-12 years old

-Brown hair, brown eyes

-Cute, convincing and evil

-Nico's BFF

 **Teresa Grace:**

-10 years old

-Californian hair, blue eyes.

-Funny, nice and loveable

-Leo and Peter BFF

 **Caroline Grace:**

-2 years old

-Black hair, hazel eyes with green stripes

-Messy, funny and cute

-Lucy's BFF

And, voilà! C'est ma famille! And well… Things get messy when all of them charmspeak at the same time. And Jason just stays there! Anyways, please keep reading!


	2. Annabeth

Annabeth's P.O.V.

'Give. IT. BACK!'

I heard my oldest daughter shout from upstairs, as she chased her younger brother across the hallways.

'I don't want to!'

I heard her brother answer. He was six years younger than her, and they were always arguing. Friendly arguing. I think.

They came running down the stairs while the twins were betting on who would win this time, leaning against the railing of the top of the stairs. Pearl was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink sweater with a white shirt underneath, and Sammy was wearing the same but in blue. Gods, I love seeing they dressed the same.

'Mom, tell Marina to give me my jacket. She won't give me my jacket!' Leo came running from the kitchen, followed by a happy-looking Marina. Leo was wearing a blue shirt and some brown trouser that were a bit bog for him. Marina was wearing a yellow dress and she was holding a brown jacket.

'C'mon, Marina. Give your brother his jacket' I told her. She didn't oblige.

'Give it back!' Leo went running behind Marina, who now was laughing uncontrollably.

Amanda and Charles passed behind me, throwing water at each other, as I made my way to the kitchen. There I found Lucas quickly eating his oatmeal. He was wearing gym clothes, like most days, but most of his jacket was soaked in milk.

'GoodmorningmumIgottagoIdon'twanttobelatebye!' He said as he finished his breakfast and went out of the room.

'Good morning to you too' I muttered under my breath. I prepared myself some coffee and sat down to drink it. I looked out the window. It was a cloudy day of winter, and I was wearing my most comfy clothes, which happened to be some grey jeans and a brown jersey shirt. Amanda and Charles came into the room for their breakfast. Amanda was wearing a grey shirt and a pair of jeans, and Charles was wearing blue jeans and a red T-shirt.

'Charles, no T-shirts in winter.' I reminded him.

'But, mum…'

'No buts. Eat your breakfast and then go change.'

'Yes, mum'

Amanda stuck her tongue out at him and got a glare of her brother in return.

That's when all hell broke loose.


	3. More Annabeth!

Annabeth's P.O.V.

When I was small I used to think of water as my savior, because the spiders didn't like it and they went away. Then in the wars, water became literally my hero, in form of Percy. But now it haunts me in my nightmares and, sometimes, even in my day-to-day life.

Like now.

As Charles stares at his sister, we all feel the ground shake for a few seconds and Amy (Amanda) falls on her butt. Charles laughs his evil laugh but then bends down to help her up, being the nice person he is. But Amy isn't happy, so when her brother turns around to go change his shirt, she raises her hands to either side of her head and screams in Greek. We are all silent for two seconds before the windows burst open and hundreds of owls come in and attack my sorry son. He drops to the floor and starts kicking around, aiming at the birds. But they aren't picking on him; instead they just surround him and scare him.

I glare at my daughter and she smirks. I open my mouth to reprimand her but she moves her hands backwards and the owls get out of my house before I can kill them all for dinner. Great, now I'll have to go buy something to eat. Ugh.

I walk my son to his room and instruct him in what shirt he should wear. When I'm done with him, I walk downstairs and go to the living room's table, where Leo and Mar (Marina) are stuffing Leo's things in his bag. Mar doesn't go to school yet, but we are having a teacher come over to our house to take care of her, Lucy and Carol (Caroline) while we (their parents) work. Mar can already read, write and count to thirty. She said her first word when she was six months old!

Anyways, Amy is already leaving, because she goes walking to her university (which is not too far away), and she has to pick up a friend in the way. Jason takes the twins, Lucas, Mathew and Mark (Marcus) to their high school in his way to work; I take Charles, the triplets, Nico, Peter, Penny (Penelope) and Sophie to their middle school; and Hazel takes Leo, Nat (Natalie), Mary and Tessie (Teresa) to their primary school.

I am an arquitect. I work for a company called BIH (Building Is Helping) as the main arquitect, and they always give me the hardest errands. I love my job.

Percy is a known swimmer and he is part of the SLS (Swim Like Swans) swim team. He is going to audition for the Olympics this year. I tell him that's cheating, but he just says that it's his "talent". I do not agree.

Jason works in the meteorology center here in L.A. (yes, we live in L.A.) and has a weekend job as a movie assistant.

Piper is a singer. Amazing, right? Nobody thought she was ever going to do anything that might call everybody's attention to her, but she just enjoys herself very much while singing. Her artist name is Lara Petersons, because of her great-grandparents Lara and Peter.

Hazel has a jewelry called Cursed Diamond, and it's quite famous. But there is something that makes me laugh all the time. If she doesn't like the person asking for something, she doesn't sell anything to him/her. Isn't it just hilarious?

Frank is teacher at the primary school our kids go to. Who would have said he was so good with kids? He can make even the most rebellious ones go to sleep in less than two minutes.

We all live in the same compound, as well as Leo and Calypso. They don't have any kids, because Calypso con not conceive, but they are thinking of adopting a little girl. Reyna and Nico used to live here as well, but then Reyna got a big opportunity of a job in Germany, and they moved. Nico is a sales man, so he didn't mind the change of place either.

Leo and Calypso have a shop called "Leo and Calypso's garage: auto repair and mechanical monsters".

At the start, when Cal (Calypso) arrived, Percy and she were never wanted to be alone together, but as time has passed they have became great friends, and they do all sorts of crazy things together. They even planted a garden in the middle of our compound.

 _Back to the present_

The teacher (Mrs. Jennifer) walks in the door and I go out of the front door with Charles and the triplets (who woke up ten minutes ago, put some clothes on and took some food for the car ride) and go to my car to take them and the other kids (who are waiting outside) to school. And then I have to go to work. Yay!


End file.
